


"Give Me Love"

by bromanceorromance



Series: + [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, M/M, Post-Break Up, Song fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and it's been a while, but I still feel the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Give Me Love"

"Derrekk," Stiles slurred into the phone. "Derwekk."

"Stiles?" Derek asked. "Are you drunk?"

"Ilowyuuu."

"Stiles, do you need someone to come get you?"

"Miiinnnne."

"I can call Scott for you. Where are you?"

"No! No Scott. Want you," Stiles insisted.

"Braeden-"

"Nooo no no no not her, just you."

"Stiles," Derek started in a gentle voice. "We're over, remember?"

Stiles voice gets shaky as he started to tear up. "I fucked up. I fucked up."

"Stiles, you're drunk. Tell me where you are."

"Iss my faul."

"Stiles."

"I love you," Stiles said again and it sounded like he was choking back tears.

"Stiles?" Derek heard Scott in the background. "No, Stiles, say you didn't -"

"Stiles, let me talk to Scott," Derek told him.

"You like him better," Stiles pouted before the phone was taken from him.

"Derek?" Scott asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah. Is he okay?"

"Seriously, Derek?" Scott asked with a glare he could hear through the phone.

"I just meant - "

"I told him not to call you, okay? But he's drunk and sad and he misses you."

"It's been months," Derek insisted.

"It doesn't matter. You were it for him."

"I just wanted to - "

"Derek, I'm gonna take care of my best friend, okay? He'd much prefer you right now, but you have moved on with the hooker, so we don't all get what we want, do we?"

Scott hung up the phone before Derek could respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments/kudos appreciated.


End file.
